Blood On The Campfire
by BloodthirstyAuthor
Summary: A camping trip for nations, surely not a first, possibly a last... Contains strong language at times and detailed scenes of violence and gore.
1. The First Night:Tent Issues

_This is my first fanfic, so I will gladly take any criticisim to improve my work. The chapters will be released in short paragraphs, probably at irregular intervals. I'll try to release at least one or two every week, if not one a day. The first few chapter/paragraphs won't have much action, as every good story requires a well laid-out backdrop, so please don't judge it on the first page. Thank you for reading this, and I do hope you enjoy it._

_An aspiring Bloodthirst._

* * *

The campfire was warm by their tents, a little too warm really, the tents had been put up too close to the fire and were at risk of burning down in a plume of smoke at any moment. Feliciano had never been camping before so it was quite normal for him not to know where to put the tents. Naturally he thought that the warmest place would be the best, and that happened to be less than a metre from the flickering tongues of the fire at the campsite. Ludwig was in the process of moving the tents with his brother, however a flock of small, yellow, roundish birds kept getting in his way

"Bruder, I am sick of zhis. Vhy did you bring your stupid birds? Zhey're only going to cause trouble!"

"I didn't bring zhem, Vest! Zhey love me!"

Gilbert took hold of one of the yellow birds and held it in his palm to show to his doubting brother.

"Just look at zheir cute little faces und zheir fluffy tails! Zhey're adorable! Kesesese~!"

Ludwig sighed, he knew that the birds were not going to leave and he would just have to deal with it, even if it would make his job a whole lot harder. He didn't want to see his brother upset either, so he could bear to leave them be.


	2. The First Night:Black Marshmallows

_I hope this isn't too boring to begin with, I just enjoy writing a good backstory. It always seems to me that the best stories are the ones that are introduced well. If this doesn't go as well as I'd hoped, I should hope it's not because of my first few pages..._

_A hopeful Bloodthirst._

* * *

Meanwhile, not too far off to the north of the main camp by a small secondary fire, Alfred was teaching Arthur how to properly toast a marshmallow, however the Brit could never quite get it right, it seemingly always bursting into flame right before he pulled it from the heat.

"Oh for god's sake! Not again!" exclaimed Arthur, as his marshmallow melted into the fire in a black mush, "Why must it always be so bloody hot?!"

"Woah, dude, calm it. Just try again, bro! You'll get it!"

As usual, the American's optimism kept Arthur trying, however impossible the task may have seemed.

"Alright. But this is the last time, you hear?"

"Ok, dude. Just, watch for it to go golden this time? 'Kay?"

"Yes, yes, alright... How hard can it be...?"


	3. The First Night:Firewood

_I'm not quite done with intros yet, there's a few more countries left... Please don't get bored yet! I've barely started!_

_A begging Bloodthirst._

* * *

Further south, gathering firewood, Ivan, Yao, Matthew, and Francis were losing track of the path they were supposed to be following. Francis shivered as he spoke,

"This simply cannot be happening to me! It's far too cold out here mon petit Matthew...!"

"I-It's not really that cold. He-Here, take my gloves." He removed his gloves and passed them to Francis who eagerly put them on, "Oh, merci Mattie! You're too kind!" Francis gave Matthew a peck on the cheek and went back to picking up pieces of wood.

"I don't think this is the right way, aru.", Yao mumbled to himself, "Does anyone know the way back?"

"Is that way, да?", Ivan extended his oversized arm abruptly in the direction of the camp, or at least, where he thought it was.

"Uh... G-Guys... It's that way...", pointing his hand the opposite way, Matthew tried in vain to get their attention but no-one was listening to him. As the shy Canadian tried as politely as he could to tell them they were going the wrong way, a loud, profane shout was heard coming from the camp and everyone turned to look.

"OH FOR F**KS SAKE!" The Briton could be heard a mile off, and his yelling indicated clearly where the camp was, yet as the group walked back, they still felt quite lost and uncomfortable. The small paths made the old campsite feel like some sort of maze. A very dark maze at that.


	4. The First Night:Unpacking

_We're nearly done with intros. Just a bit left. Then we can really begin..._

_A slightly bored Bloodthirst._

* * *

Kiku, Feliciano and Lovino were unpacking the two camper vans they had arrived in, and were moving the contents into the six newly moved tents. Kiku was observing and ensuring the two witless Italians didn't break anything.

"Rovino, prease be more carefur with Roshia-san's bag! He wirr be very angry if we damage his things!"

"Yeah, I get-a it, I get-a it!", Lovi was walking backwards towards a tree, but he didn't know it yet, "I'm being-a careful, idio-!"

"Rovi-san!"

"Fratello!"

As he crashed into the tree he threw the black duffel bag into the air and it landed with a thud at Feliciano's feet, spilling the contents.

"Hn? What is~a this~a?", he inquired as picked up the sole item in the bag, examining it curiously, "Some kind of~a pipe?"

The trio were confused by their discovery, but Arthur's shriek interrupted them.

"OH FOR F**KS SAKE!"

"Rooks rike Arthur-kun has burnt his marshmarrow again... Put the pipe back in Roshia-san's bag prease Fericiano, it's the rast one."

"Okay!~", The peppy Italian replaced the pipe as the group made their way back to the camp, the sky growing gradually darker as they returned.


	5. The First Night:Ghost Stories

_Thank you for reading up to this point, it means a lot if you've taken the time to get past all my nonsense intros. Now we can start the real story._

_A thankful Bloodthirst._

* * *

Later that evening, as the campfire began to die out, the group were sitting around the charred remains, telling ghost stories in a bet to see who scared the easiest.

"And then the hero came in and socked the ghost in the face, and then the other dude who died came back to life and the hero got him too! And then BAM! The hero got hit from behind and-"

"Oh shut up Alfie. We've heard enough, this isn't a ghost story, it's an action movie...!"

Alfred reluctantly complied to Arthur's request and refrained from telling the rest of his extremely action-based ghost story. Everyone was getting a bit tired of ghost stories now, especially Arthur. Seeing as he was easy influenced by all things supernatural, it makes sense that Arthur would be scared more than most.

"Anyone else have a ghost story or can we go to sleep now?"

A loud rustle from in the dark suddenly broke the silence, putting all the nations on their toes. Each nation surveyed the others, in a silent question of, 'Was that you?', and a still silent reply of, 'No. Was it you?'. The group sat in silence, unsure of what to do. The campfire at this point was a pile of orange embers and charred wood, barely providing light, and a musty burnt smell lingered in the air. Arthur rose from his seat, clearly unsettled by the silence, and took the opportunity to grab the large flashlight from his tent, taking it back to the scene of the rustling. He shone the light warily into the trees, watching carefully for any sign of movement. The other nations stayed silent, watching just as carefully, waiting for something to happen. Arthur took a tentative step forward, hearing a high-pitched yelp from the bush directly in front of him. The surly Brit jumped backwards as a figure rose from the leaves.


	6. The First Night:Unwanted Guest

_Ooh! Drama! No, I'm never saying that again..._

_A regretful Bloodthirst._

* * *

"You jerk! You stood on my hand!", Peter Kirkland had been waiting there the whole time, watching them and waiting for the right moment to scare them.

"PETER! HOW DARE YOU COME OUT HERE ALL ON YOUR OWN! YOU'RE GOING HOME RIGHT NOW, YOU HEAR ME?!", Arthur was clearly unamused, covering up his previous fear with a blazing rant at the micronation, "JUST WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING ALL THE WAY OUT HERE?!".

"Scaring you! That's what! Now that I've managed to scare all'o you's, you'll have to recognise me as a powerful nation!", Peter was unphased by the Brit's shouting, having been told off a great many times before then. Arthur glared at the young boy, his stare piercing Peter's bright eyes, and Peter backed off, knowing he was in the wrong.

"I-I'm sorry Arthur..."

Arthur sighed, "It's alright Peter. It's far too late too take you home now, so I guess you'll have to stay the night..."

"You mean I get to go camping with all you guys?!"

"Yes... But only for a little while. I'll take you home in the morning."

"Yay! Thanks Artie! Maybe you're not such a jerk after all!", the micronation hugged Arthur as tightly as he could, taking him by surprise.

"Ah! O-Oh... I think it's about bedtime for all of us. You'll have to sleep in the same tent as me." Peter agreed and they headed off into their tent. Alfred and Matthew shared a tent, Ludwig and Gilbert did also and so did Lovino and Feliciano. Ivan wished to share a tent with Yao, and since no-one argued, he got his wish. This left Francis sharing a tent with Kiku. Kiku wasn't really that comfortable with this, as he had planned to keep his tent to himself, however with the current circumstances, Francis had nowhere else to sleep, so he complied.

The stars were clear in the jet black sky and as the group settled down to sleep that night, no-one expected that they would experience any more unwanted surprises during their trip.

However, this was not to be the case.

* * *

_And that, is the first chapter of my first fanfic, Blood On The Campfire. I hope you enjoyed it, and I intend to publish more in the near future._

_Arigatou Gozaimasu,  
Bloodthirst._


	7. Missing Something?:Wakey Wakey

_Welcome to the second chapter... Read ahead if you wish, this chapter will contain scenes of gore, which I do so love to describe in as much detail as I can muster without appearing insane. ...Well, most of the time._

_A slightly over-eager Bloodthirst._

* * *

As dawn broke, the camp was just a silent as the night before, no sounds could be heard from any of the tents...

"AIIIIIIIIIIIYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!", That is, until Yao awoke.

He had woken to find a certain Russian staring him directly in the face, a chilling smile sprinkled on his cheeks.

"доброе утро! You are awake?", Ivan's broad face was less than an inch away from Yao's at the moment when his eyes opened.

"I am very much awake now thank you, aru!", Yao replied in a frantic manner.

"Ah, good! Now we can go help others make morning meal! What called, uh... breakfast, да?" His smile was enough to bring a grown man to tears, and his painfully cheery demenour was so unnerving, Yao was struggling not to shudder as he replied.

"Yah, Breakfast. We should go now, aru." On that note, Yao scrurried from the tent and ran straight into Ludwig's chest.

"Hn! Are you alright Yao? Ve heard... screaming. Vhat happened?" The muscle-packed German was not alone, with him was his brother and his pet bird. On hearing the conversation, Ivan also emerged from the tent, watching Yao with that same child-like grin.

"I-It's nothing, aru...", Yao was hesitant to tell them what happened, and as they dispersed for breakfast he whispered, "I'll tell you later, aru." Ludwig's face was a picture, he looked utterly disgusted, but Yao had no idea why.

* * *

_Translation notes:_

_доброе утро (Dobroye utro) = Good morning_


	8. Missing Something?:Still Asleep

_My apologies for not submitting new works sooner, I suddenly got jammed up to the teeth with work to do and was unable to write anything usable. I will be submitting things as I write them, but only once a day if I write more than neccesary. Thank you for being patient._

_An optimistic Bloodthirst._

* * *

As the troop enjoyed their breakfast, Francis noticed the absence of a certain member,

"Has anyone seen my dearest Arthur? Has he left his tent yet? Oh mon dieu, he was sharing his tent with darling Peter, wasn't he..." Lovino glanced over.

"Oh my-a god, you perverted-a frog! Are you-a saying that that-a scone-eating bastardo is-a doing things with a bambino?!" Francis simply replied,

"I was merely speculating on a possibility..." At this time, Arthur came crawling from his tent, yawning and strolling up to the fold-away table they were using for breakfast. He simply sat down and began eating. Francis had to break the silence.

"Where's Peter?"

"Hm?", Arthur looked up from his cereal, "Isn't he here?..."

A deafening silence ensued.

* * *

_Translation notes:_

_mon dieu = my god_

_bambino = baby/small child_


	9. Missing Something?:Panic

_If anyone would like to submit an idea for a cover page, don't go into too much detail, but PM me and I'll take a look. I need a good cover for this, I think it really enhances the whole picture. Please don't just go ahead and draw one, because if it's not what I'm looking for, I might not even end up using it. Did that sound mean? Sorry._

_A caring-ish Bloodthirst._

* * *

Shocked glances were exchanged rapidly, but most of them were from Arthur.

"Isn't he here?...", He repeated himself, not having received an answer.

"Mon ami... We thought he was with you.", unlike most days, Francis was beginning to get genuinely concerned for Arthur, as it became clear he was starting to descend into panic.

"H-He's not here then...? Th-Then where is he...?! Wh-Where is he?!", Arthur rose from his seat, spilling his cereal across the table. Ludwig rose to clean it up, trying to talk sense to the now distraught Brit.

"Calm yourself Arzhur. Zhere has to be a reasonable explanation for all zhis."

"Calm?! He's not here! He's gone missing! How the bloody hell do you expect me to be calm?!"

"Dude! Cool it!", It was Alfred's turn to try and ease Arthur's stress, "It's fine, he's probably just messing around in the woods, all this shouting's not healthy for you either bro. You keep telling me that anyway...", the usually rowdy American tried his best to keep calm, knowing Artie wouldn't want anyone else to get worked up.

"W-We have to find him! Come on you idiots! Get a move on!", Arthur set off abruptly, still in his pyjamas, only to be grabbed on the arm by Alfie.

"Dude, I'm coming with you. I'm not letting you run off on your own!"

"Oh, fine! But let's bloody go already!", They ran off into the forest, shouting Peter's name, in the hopes of finding him as soon as they could. But they weren't sure in what condition he would be...

* * *

_Translation Notes:_

_mon ami = my friend_


End file.
